With the growth of the Internet and the use of personal computers in the workplace, electronic calendaring tools have become popular business resources, especially in large corporations. With a calendaring tool, a first user scheduling a calendar event (i.e. event coordinator) can send invitation messages inviting other calendar tool users (i.e. invitees) to participate in the event at a proposed time. Each of the invitees then can accept or decline the invitation message, or reply to the message with a request, a comment, or an invitation for a new proposed time.
Oftentimes the event coordinator and invitees are distributed across different time zones. When the event coordinator tries to schedule the calendar event, it can be very difficult for the event coordinator to visually understand the time differences. Indeed, in some cases, a scheduler display may show colors indicating availability of users, but may not display time zone differences. Consequently, the event coordinator may not be aware of the time zone differences, and may schedule events at times that are inconvenient for one or more of the invitees. Similarly, invitees may propose new times that are inconvenient for the event coordinator or other invitees.